Coercion
by RelaxedReady
Summary: Not only New York City is in trouble this time. How much is one Father willing to sacrifice in order to save America from a new super-villain? * Ninja turtles fanfic * Mature themes, violence *
1. Chapter 1

Coercion

...

Olga totally fried his brain when she cooed, " _Ha sex med mig_." Michelangelo didn't speak Swedish but he had an earslit for the language of love.

He didn't wonder how she had gotten down to the sewers, had found his room, and now, seemed to magically hover above him. Untying her bikini top, it twanged off her body smacking him in the face.

Luckily, Olga had also invited her five, tow-headed teammates. They crowded over him, jubilantly agreeing with each other. "Ja-Ja!" Giggling and jiggling, more bikinis started popping off. "Vit all of us!"

In reality, the sleeping mutant thrashed in his bed while a crumb filled pizza box slid off his plastron. Then he croaked out gibberish and violently kicked off his bedsheet.

He slept in the nude.

All the ladies screamed.

"Hey!" Raphael busted into the room and said, "Whoa, Dude." Shielding his eyes. "You're up already."

His memories of The Swedish Bikini Team had already began to fade. It had been so _real_. Michelangelo was going to kill his brother. With a pillow.

Catching the cushion, Raph said, "This explains a lot." Thankfully returning the weaponized pillow, in one piece.

Gathering his thread-bare blanket from the floor, the teen's anger deflated into grumpiness. He really should be used to this kind of wake-up call by now. "Why, Man?" His voice still thick from sleep. "No way it's morning."

Red had that "shit's about to go down" look in his eye, saying, "Get dressed."

Mikey focused on his brother's thuggish street clothes. "What did you do?" Sniffing. "Did you bring pizza back?"

"No, numb-nuts. Dad just texted us." He crossed his arms and found the younger turtle's eyes. " _All_ of us."

"What?!" Four soda cans clattered to the floor as he reached over to the nightstand. Groaning at his un-read message, Mikey booped the text open.

 _Donatello. Be it Fate, Luck, or Destiny, I was given an opportunity tonight and I took her. Prepare a secure room for an overnight guest. Leonardo is with me. We will be home within the hour. Now go!_

His voice approached unmanly shrillness. "Holy…balls!" Frantically hopping into a pair of cargo shorts, he asked, "Where the heck is D?!" He zipped up his pants and said with wonder, "Master Splinter is bringing a stripper home."

"What's wrong with you?" Raph smacked him upside the head. Hard. "Our Dad an' brother _took_ someone. _Capisce_? As in, kidnappin'."

So, this wasn't a dream. Carefully sitting back on the bed, mouth agape, Michelangelo scoffed, "You don't know that, maybe he found a cat."

Despairingly kneading his forehead, Raph sounded far away when he said, "Idiot."

Donnie cracked the door open just enough to squish his face inside. He nervously cleared his throat. "H-hey, Guys." Snorting laughter. "What's going on? _G'ah!_ "

The lanky ninja fell on his tail in between his two brothers.

Red snarled, "Well, here's Donnie." Wiping his hands clean. "I can't wait to hear what you have to say."

"How about, 'that hurt,' Raph?" After scampering up to check his gear, he said, "Jeez, not my fault Master Splinter does not get the whole 'group' text feature." Flicking some schmootz off the back of his hand.

Problem number one: Donnie sounded way too aloof. Mikey's eyes shifted towards the door. Problem number two: Raphael.

The Muscle of the Group cracked his knuckles, incredulously asking, "No shit?" Donnie staggered backwards, leaving a trail of clean floor in his wake.

There were too many turtles in his room, about a quarter of a ton, too many. And, they were both headed right for him. Mikey sprang off the bed yowling, managing to escape being pinned under Donatello.

The mattress squeaked under the new weight of Raph menacing his older brother. "You gonna tell me what's going on?" Grabbing suspenders. "How long you been plannin' this?" He released them and spat out, "No more _bullshit!_ "

"Wait a sec." Donnie defiantly attempted to stop time by holding up one finger. He flatly deduced. "You seriously think I am mixed up in this?!"

The hothead lost his edge and Mikey shrugged, like, _I just woke up_.

Gravely, he echoed, "No more bullshit?" Donnie didn't curse that often, but when he did, it was really frightening.

Through clenched teeth, Don continued, "This is entirely eff-ed up and it goes against everything we supposedly stand for." He let that sink in, then explained, "I mean, one minute I'm making coffee, then the next, it's…" Bad Splinter impersonation. "My Son, turn one of your brothers' rooms into _Rikers_." His voice returned to normal. Kinda. "So, Donatello knows as much as you guys." With disturbing cheerfulness. "I think I'm handling it _really_ well."

"Hey, uh, Don?" Raph was nervously scratching his head.

As if in his own world, Donnie didn't even pause, answering, "It's weird, right?"

Mikey nodded, but he wasn't completely sure about the question.

Donatello finished, lowly, "The FBI will be the least of our problems."

After a few breathes. "Don." Raphael took his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Admitting simply. "Ima asshole."

Matching his tone. "No. I am." Donnie _was_ a badass. "I used your room." And, he was going to die like one.

"Oh, my God." Mikey clamped his mouth shut.

It sounded like un-sure thunder. "What did you say?"

"Nah, I'm kidding." He answered blandly. "I used my room." Don wrung his hands and did a creepy, little laugh.

Red thoughtfully chewed on a toothpick.

Mikey was in shock. He really wanted to lighten the mood, instead, he made it all uncomfortable again, saying, "Damn, D." Adjusting his mask. "So, you already, like, whipped up a torture chamber, huh?"

Raph face-palmed.

Luckily, there was not enough room for a bӧ staff to be drawn. Because Mikey kept forgetting about the new shock feature, even after many low doses of electricity.

Weakly. "No one is going to torture anyone." The Dungeon Master shrugged. "Dad said, she'll be our guest."

"Yeah." Red grunted. "Like a regular _Disney_ movie, over here."

Mikey had to think of something normal to say, asking, "Do you think Leo's okay?" He watched Donnie's mouth work in vain. The words were trying to fight their way out, but, the jaw wouldn't let them.

Raph smoothly wondered aloud, "He got the same text as us." His golden eyes locked on to the nervous turtle's cell phone. "Did ya hear from him after?"

The Genius tried to casually hide the phone strapped to his bicep, with his hand. Finally sputtering, "M-Maybe he's too busy with a Class-A Felony?"

Everyone soured at the proposition and the air was heavy with dread.

After a heart attack inducing notification chime, Donnie tore the phone from his arm-band. They all looked at the device like it was a bomb. A live video feed, from the tunnels outside the Lair, showed Master Splinter following Leo, who carried their victim over his shoulder.

Huddled around the screen, their faces were aghast seeing the reality. She was not their guest.

Her long blond hair swooshed back and forth so fluidly, Donnie speculated, with blasphemous relief, she was passed out. Entangled in her mane, a ribbon of blue revealed she was blindfolded with their Leader's mask.

They all caught a better look at her face and gasped together. There was blood.

"Jesus Christ!" Raph seethed.

"This is really bad." Mikey said and Donnie wordlessly agreed.

Raphael could barely contain his anger, growling, "Are we letting this happen?!"

Donatello used his shell to block the exit, slamming into the door haphazardly. Mikey grimaced.

The turtle in purple hoarsely roared, "It's already done and they're _here_ , Raph!" Taking his full height. "We're going to find out the whole story in a minute. Just wait, huh? Until they…" He searched for words. "Put her away." Then he chose un-wisely, starting, "You can't…"

"I'm helping her right now, Donnie!" Raph prepared to charge. "Get outta my way!" Threatening. "Or, I'll go right through you!"

Raising his palms, Don sounded frantic. "Please do not do that!" Sincerely. "I need your help." Everyone had a soft spot for the sibling Donnie snatched up. Offering him to the brother in red, Donatello received an Oscar nomination for Drama, imploring, "Look at Mikey." Squeezing his face. "Mikey needs your help."

He helpfully interjected, "No fighting in here, 'k?" Sandwiched in between the other two ninja. "I just cleaned up."

His Bros fired their 'shut up' faces at him and he whomped down on the bed.

Donnie reasoned, "We can still fix this. So, let's start by making sure she doesn't find out anything else about us. We gotta limit who has contact with her and be ridiculously careful." Pushing his glasses up, he cautiously asked, "Okay?"

Raph curtly nodded and they all took a breath.

Don exclaimed at his phone chimed again. Looking at the display he swallowed hard. "Master is ready for us in his Chambers."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Chapter deleted. My plan is to burn this fic, make it crack, when I get bored. xoxoxo


End file.
